Closet
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: Kanae and Yashiro are going to help there friends get together in a very strange way. What well happen to Ren and Kyoko when there trap in a very werid situation. FIND OUT ... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ... ENJOY  .


Greetings! Thank you for clicking on this link and reading my story! I hope you enjoy my story.**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

**Closet**

Kanae and Yashiro were sick and tired that a certain couple haven't made any progress at all. So they took the matter into there own hands. They knew that there friends needed a little push.

They kept planning and came up with something drastic. But they knew they had to do it.

That morning Kanae bought some tea for Kyoko. Kyoko was really happy that her friend bought her something. As Kyoko was drinking the tea she noticed that Kanae had a really sad and regretful expression. Kyoko stared at Kanae for a while, " Moko-san whats wrong?". Kanae looked up at Kyoko with the same expression.. " I'm sorry Kyoko." Before Kyoko could respond her eye lids felt heavy, closing little by little she fell asleep. Moko caught her before she hit the floor, " I'm really really sorry."

Ren felt that something out of the ordinary was going to happen. Yashiro looked at Ren and noticed that he looked worried but said nothing. " Ren please don't hate me. i"m really really sorry." Ren stopped " Why are you apologizing and why would i ha..." Ren turned and Yashiro hit him square in the face knocking him out.

Ren woke up in a some what dark room. He starred at the ceiling, feeling a horrible headache. He tried to move but found himself tied and he also felt something ontop of him. He didn't bother to move or look at what was ontop of him. Even though the ropes were lose he didn't bother. His headache prevent him from moving or doing anything that required energy. He thought it was useless so he closed his eyes for a moment.

Then he felt something move ontop of him. He opened his eyes, thinking that the object ontop of thing was an object not something alive. He waited for a while and then it moved again, he noticed that the person was also tied but to him. He tried to sit up and see who was the person, he heard a moan come form the person he stopped moving and waited. He felt the warm raiding from the small figure on top of him.

Ren leaned forward to see who it was. He found a sleeping Kyoko, Ren felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled and looked at her while she slept.

Kyoko woke up to a familiar fragrance that made her feel safe. Kyoko tried to move,Ren tried not to groan to the sudden movement. She stopped and took in the fragrance again, the smell was intoxicating her. She felt calm and relaxed, she felt that she was melting. She looked up and saw Ren starring at her. Her eyes widened, she lowered her head. Feeling her cheeks burning with a pretty pink color painted on face. Ren smiled and thought that she looked absolutely cute. " Mogami-san are you ok?" Kyoko lefted her head." Yes... are you ok?

"fine"

" Do you know how you got here?"

"No, the only thing i remember is talking to Kanae and drinking tea. And she told me she was sorry and i feel asleep."

" Really?"

" What happened to you Tsurgura-san, if i may ask."

" No, its ok. The only thing i remember is Yashiro apologizing and he hit me and i woke up here."

" oh are you ok Tsugura-san" Kyoko looked at him with concern in her eyes. Before Ren could say anything, Kyoko sliped her arm out of the ropes and reached out and touched his left cheek. " does it hurt?" Ren stiffened with Kyoko's warm touch.

Kyoko moved to get a better look of his jaw, she found a bruise that was forming.

Ren kept staring at Kyoko, especially her lips. She inspected his face to look for anymore damage. Ren found himself close enough to Kyoko's lips , feeling her hot breath. Sending a shiver down his spin. She checked his forward next, moving his hair aside she leaned closer. Her lips were a breath away. He could feel kyokos chest rise up and down, when she breathed in. He felt that he was going crazy. He knew if they didn't get out of this situation, he would lose all control.

Kyoko thought that Ren's hair was soft like a babies and it smelled really nice. She kept running her fingers through his hair. She suddenly blushed realizing in what positon they were in. " i'm sorry Tsugura-san."

" Mogami-san , would you start calling me by my first name?" Kyoko froze because of the sudden question. " No, but your senpai, wouldn't that be disrespect?"

" No, unless the other person doesn't want you to"

"o-o-ok"

"would you say my name?"

"R-R-R-Ren" , it sounded like sweet honey coming from her Ren was extremely happy, he smiled at her. Kyoko blushed a crimson red by saying his name out loud. Then suddenly he said her name making her look down at his eyes. Locking lips together, both instantly melted into each others arms. Kyoko slipped her other arm out and hugged ren's neck with both arms pulling him in. Now that there was space, Ren hugged Kyoko's waist.

The rope started to slip of as they sat up, stilling kissing. 'Who said that heaven was far', Ren thought. He was greatful that Yashiro did this but this wasn't going to stop him from killing him. But right now he was in the arms of the one woman that held his heart on the palm of her hands.

Meanwhile-

Kanae felt bad for locking them both together, Yashiro also felt bad but he was scared of seeing them demon lord. After several hours they felt it was time to check on them. They opened the door , finding kyoko against the wall hugging Ren, while Ren was kissing her passionately. Kanae and Yashiro froze on the spot.


End file.
